


A Court of Thorns and Roses

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: 300 Tumblr Follower Promptathon [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut, Underage Sex, promptathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i-ate-the-biscuit said: prompt: Queen Belle and her husband, the Dark One, retreat to their bedchambers for the night</p><p>Rumplestilskin thinks back to his and Queen Belle's wedding night before they retire after a feast with Snow White and Charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Court of Thorns and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Don't send me hate, it's partially unedited, I know.

The feast was long, too long for the Dark One’s tastes, welcoming Snow White and Prince Charming to his lady’s castle. They had come, of course, to attempt to forge an alliance with his wife, Queen Belle of Avonlea. But the queen was already aware of their plight, their fight against Queen Regina, as her husband was playing a critical role in it. He was the puppet master in their war, the man behind the curtain, but it hadn’t always been that way.

Only a mere two years ago he had been a slave. Belle’s uncle, Lord Frollo, had welded the dagger and ruled as regent over Avonlea. Rumpelstiltskin could almost hear his voice echoing across the great hall.

“He left?! You drove him away, you ungrateful  bitch?!” Lord Frollo’s face burned with fury, “Demon child! That is the last straw! You will be married before nightfall!”

Belle, seventeen years old, stared not at her uncle, but at the window panes beyond him, “I will not. No one decides my fate but me.”

“Your fate? Your fate?! I will give you fate! Your life is mine, girl, until you inherit the throne which I’ll make sure never happens,” he waved at his hand at the guards, “Take her to the tower. I will show her fate.”

The Dark One had watched with neutral expression as the kingdom’s rightful heir was lead away. Sir Gaston, her boorish betrothed, had fled the castle the morning, for reasons unknown but wholly blamed on the girl. He had been unaware of what the day was to hold.

A minister was called, a white dressed forced upon the princess by maids, and a small peasant family brought in from the village. The child cowered at the sight of Rumpelstiltskin, known by all as a monster.

Lord Frollo chuckled as the guards brought Belle back, head held high, tear stains on her face, and dressed in white.

“I have decided to give you a choose, since that is what you desire,” the regent laughed, “You can marry my beast-” he nodded to Rumpelstiltskin, “-or you can watch them burn.”

He motioned to have the peasant family brought forward- father, child, and mother heavy with another.

Belle gasped.

“Make your choice, girl, choice your precious fate.”

She muttered something inaudible.

“What was that?” Frollo snapped.

Rumpelstiltskin’s gazed flicked between them, like he was watching a duel.

“I said, I choose him. I choose the Dark One,” Belle said, loud and clear so the whole hall had no doubts.

“Good girl. What a lovely couple you will make, the monster and the whore.”

“If anyone is a monster, it is you uncle.”

Frollo proceeded over the wedding with glee, using the dagger to command Rumpelstiltskin to marry Belle. Her blue eyes were bright with fury and her hands gripped his. The Dark One attempted to look interested in her, enough to please the lord, but not enough to alarm the girl.

When they had finished Frollo raised the dagger again and said, “Dark One, I command thee to take your wife back to her chambers and thoroughly ravish her. Take hours, be as rough as you please, make sure you leave no doubt of her virginity- or lack there of. Make sure she screams like the wench she is. And beast? Enjoy yourself, I know deprived you’ve been of, ahem, female company.”

The Dark One’s grip on her arm was tight as he steered her from the hall. Belle’s face flushed and but as they made the long walk to her chambers her composure never faltered. Door shut behind them, Belle pulled away, then turned to face him as she undressed.

But the Dark One could feel the power of the dagger washing over him. He had to have her. He couldn’t control-

In a flash he’d moved forward, pulling her to him, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered between kisses. But she didn’t fight, only kissed him back, arms snaking around his neck.

He gripped her dress, ripping from her body with a mixture of magic and strength. Hands on her waist, he picked her up and dropped her to the bed, pinning her arms above her head.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, but Belle turned her head, denying another kiss.

“You can’t help it,” she panted, “I know he controls you. I know it’s not you.”

He nuzzled her throat as he tore at her underthings, leaving her naked beneath him, “I don’t want to hurt you, little wife. I don’t want to enjoy it but I can’t help it.”

A little moan escaped her lips as he trailed kisses between her breasts, down her body. She trembled.

“Enjoy yourself, husband, and please your wife,” she rasped, wrists tugging at his grasp.

He growled, but didn’t let her go and instead began to lavish her breasts with kisses. Tongue and teeth scraped against her smooth skin. He flicked one nipple with his tongue, tracing circles around it as Belle moaned. To the other, he sucked like a hungry child, enjoying the way she arched, pushing herself farther into his mouth.

With a ‘pop’ he released her, and let go of her hands. He let his hands slide down her sides as he left a series of kisses and nips on her stomach and hips. Small red marks began to appear, and he knew that she’d be covered in his marks by the time morning came.

As he moved lower, she spread her legs but not as wide as he wanted. He pushed her open wider, until a little whimper escaped her lips. Head bent, he ran his tongue across her folds. He raised his head and watched her face as he began to rub her clit in little circles. He increased in pace and pressure as she mewed and bucked at his touch.

Her hands clenched the blankets as he continued, little waves of pleasure rolling through her body.

“I need- please- !” she gasped, feeling like she would not handle anymore. But it was only the beginning.

“Does that feel good?” he asked.

Belle nodded, breathe coming in little gasps. His hand moved faster, harder.

“Have you ever came before?” he questioned, leaning over her. Belle managed to shake her head ‘no.’

Unable to stand it, Belle hit her climax, letting out a little cry as she did. Rumpelstiltskin hummed in response, and kissed her. With a flick of his wrist, magic removed his clothes.

He rubbed up against her, craving the sensation of skin on skin. They were such a contrast, her pale, smooth frame and his dark, scaly one. Looking down into her eyes he wanted to make this moment last forever but the pull of the dagger was too strong. Ravish her, make sure she screams, be as rough as you please.

Hands on her waist, he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust, filling her with one fluid movement. Belle cried out in pain, unready. Rumpelstiltskin’s head fell back, hating himself for enjoying her tight body around him. Oh gods, she was perfect.

With a grunt, he rocked into her again. Belle gasped.

“Breathe, breathe, precious,” he instructed, gasping for air himself.

The pace he found was fast, and rough. She wrapped her legs around him.  He continued until Belle came again with a scream, clenching around him and pushing him too over the edge.

Rumpelstiltskin’s refractory period, was much quicker than any human male, letting him fulfill his command to ravish her for hours. He begged her forgiveness with every thrust, but by the end Belle was trembling with exhaustion, unable to form words and only cried out. Her tears dripped down onto his face as he hid his it at her throat. He couldn’t look at her, or the blood on the sheets.

“Rumpel?” Belle from the here and now broke him of his thoughts, “Our guests seem tired, mayhaps we should all retire, what do you think?”

Plenty had changed in two years. Regent Lord Frollo was no longer a thorn in their side and currently, his wife was looking at him in a very suggestive way. A way he had once dubbed “Seduction eyes.”

“Of course, my sweet. Knowing our guests, they do do their share of traversing, but it is always hard on the body,” he grinned wickedly, his eyes never straying from his wife’s.

Snow White and Prince Charming were unsure what to make of the imp, until they arrive at the castle, they had not even known that Rumpelstiltskin and Queen Belle were married. Nevertheless, they were quickly shuffled away to their chambers as the Queen and Dark One retreated to theirs.

Rumpelstiltskin relaxed on the bed as Belle undressed.

“So, how do you think it went?” She asked, brushing her hair.

“Well, they were shocked, I think, finding out about us,” he replied.

“It’s not like we try to hide it,” Belle sighed, “We just don’t advertize like, ahem, some people do.”

The Imp giggled, “True, true, I have never run through the forest yelling about how I will always find you!”

Belle made her way to the foot of the bed, letting her robe slip from her shoulders to the floor. For all his pomp and indifference, Rumpelstiltskin could not keep a gasp of awe from escaping. She was nude, and her beauty never failed to awe him.

She smiled and crawled onto the bed to sit in his lap, stranding him. She played with the fastenings of his robe.

“Shall we form an alliance with them? Or will it hinder your secret, master plan?”

Rumpelstiltskin groaned and shifted, “Love, shouldn’t we-” he grunted as she twisted slightly, “-wait until morning to decide? I believe we have much more pressing matters at the moment.”

“Oh yes, of course,” she pushed the robe from his frame and rose to her knees to free his erection, “How silly of me to forget.”

She leaned forward to kiss him, letting her mouth trail lower and lower, moving her self down until she could place a kiss on the tip of his cock.

“Belle-” he whined, forcing himself not to buck his hips.

Belle flashed him a grin before taking his tip in her mouth. She swirled her tongue across him, humming a bit at his salty taste. She gently sucked, never moving her mouth past his tip in cleaver torture. He panted and his body trembled in an effort not to push himself deeper into her mouth.

“B-Belle,” he stuttered, “I need you. I need inside- please.”

“As my husband wishes,” she replied, and pulled herself up to straddle him again.

She slowly lowered herself down, until he was fully sheathed inside her. Rumpelstiltskin moaned, hands grabbing her hips. After a moment she rocked again, filling herself with him.

Rumpelstiltskin joined her, bucking his hips as she moved down, so they found a pace that suited both. Belle’s little gasps mixed with his grunts as they moved together, faster and deeper with each thrust.

“Rum, Rum I’m gonna-” Belle began, but interrupted herself with a cry as her orgasm shook her body. Her voice echoed through the room.

Her body clenching around him, Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t stand it any longer, joining her with a gasp and a grunt.

Belle sighed and rolled off of her husband, onto her back, “That was wonderful, Rum.”

“What makes you think I’m done yet?” He challenged, rolling on top of her. Belle squeaked.

“Open your legs, little wife, and let me return the favor,” he grinned.

Belle complied with a little laugh, spreading her legs and relaxing back on the pillows. Rumpelstiltskin laid a chaste kiss on her sex, and began to lap at her folds. He could taste himself in and on her. He sucked at her clit as Belle’s breathe came out in short, jagged gasps.

His tongue traced her sensitive bud, slowing his pace as payback. Teeth and tongue on her skin, pushing her farther and farther until she was begging for release. He flicked his tongue in and out of her before nipping at her clit, pushing her over the edge.

Belle broke apart with a scream, Rumpelstiltskin lifted his head to look a her, a smug grin on his face before moving up to lay beside her. Belle snuggled closer to her husband and they both succumbed to sleep.


End file.
